wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander Over Yonder Wiki:Image Guidelines
Welcome to the 's . Please refer to the guidelines for more information. Introduction This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images on this wiki. If you can not find your answer please ask an administrator. Uploading images Format advice We tend to use the png format for images because jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the png file extension. When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use the following naming convention: S#e# description of image goes here.png. We like to try to keep this as consistent as possible. For images that are not screenshots, try to name it as appropriately as possible. Do not use nonsensical/non-descriptive names for images. Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *Animations showing a single event from the show. *Fanart showing a single symbol used with the consent of the original maker, used where the show or a press release could not provide a decent enough image. *Fanart used with consent of the original maker can be uploaded to the wiki. But first, you must contact an administrator to do so. (Only to be used for profile and blog purposes). *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG. This is standard requirement for the wiki as many other file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is two exceptions (see "Acceptable"). *Very low quality images, such as pictures of the outside of a TV screen instead of a screenshot or blurry images in general. If you're going to upload low quality images, upload them to your user page within the period of 5 minutes. As a reminder, take pictures from only your television screen, not outside of it if you want to get a decent quality. We're not forcing you to upload 100% perfect pictures, but they need to be decent. If they are taken with low quality, they will be deleted or replaced unless you promise to only use low quality pictures on your userpage. *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image-hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. Only upload images unrelated if you are going to use them on your userpage quickly. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. *Both porn and nudity. The Wikia rules that say you can't upload this stuff are located here. Uploading pornography will lead to an indefinite ban, or you might even get reported to Wikia staff. *Images named "favicon.ico". DO NOT name your images this. We do not want your image representing our wiki. Category:Guidelines